


Soldier’s Philosophy

by blue_LED_cupcake



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_LED_cupcake/pseuds/blue_LED_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier asks Engineer what beauty is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier’s Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling great tonight, and I wrote this in metro on my way to and from university. Critique is necessary.

There was plenty of time left before the round, but Dell and Jane came in earlier, sitting near the lockers. Dell patted Jane’s cheeks and neck, talking about some romantic nonsense. Jane loved this soft-spoken Texan, and Dell loved his strong, sometimes harsh rocket-jumping fella. After their relationship started, Engineer found out some new beautiful features of his lover. Despite popular opinions, Dell never considered his loved one as “batshit crazy”. He sure had some characteristics that were completely different from the others’ ones.

"Engie?"

"Yeah, love?"

"What is beauty?"

That question was really out of blue, for a second Dell looked like a deer in headlights, gears working in his brain. He would’ve answered the question right away, but knowing Solly well enough he knew he might need to use some simple words to explain complex things. That was completely fine with him. He used to tutor a lot while studying at university, explaining how science works to the students. He might’ve continued working at university, if it wasn’t for Mann Co recruitment. And, if it wasn’t for recruitment as a mercenary, he would never meet Soldier.

"Beauty is… a quality of anything, either physical or non-physical. Like beauty of a sunset, or beauty of someone’s personality, like yours. When ya see somethin’  _you_  think is beautiful, you’re happy to see it, it makes you smile, ya know.”

"So, what you’re saying is when Scout says the ladies on calendars in respawn room are beautiful, they indeed are?"

That was not what he tried to explain to Soldier at all. He gave a fellow mercenary serious look.

"Well… How do you think? Are they  _beautiful_?”

"No, I hate them. I would’ve torn them all apart if they hadn’t kept reappearing in the same place." Soldier’s face looked irritated at the though of those women in silly poses people thought were attractive.

"So they are not beautiful then. If the city boy thinks those are good, you don’t have to think the same way." Engie gently rubbed Solly’s back.

"Oh, that’s good," - he stopped, thinking about something. "Does everyone like those calendars?"

"I see why you’re asking this. Yes, most men of our age consider them attractive, that is called ‘beauty standard’, but most fail to see the contents under that shiny wrapping paper. You know what I love most about people?  _The personality_. The shiny sanded upsides and the shady downsides, both equally amazing. And  _you_ ,” - Dell took Jane’s helmet off in order to make eye contact. “ _are beautiful, Jane Doe_.”

Jane’s blushed face cracked with a kind smile. Dell kissed him as softly as he could.

"Have you ever felt beautiful, cupcake?"

"Only in your presence."

"You should be, ‘cause you’re my beauty standard now!"

Dell laughed. “I’m perfectly cool with that as long as you don’t get that fat belly o’ mine!”

"Negatory!" Jane yelled, unable to contain his laughter.


End file.
